dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Huang Gai
Huang Gai (birth and death dates unknown),[1] style name Gongfu, was a military general who served under the warlord Sun Quan in the late Eastern Han Dynasty. He previously served under Sun Quan's predecessors — Sun Jian (Sun Quan's father) and Sun Ce (Sun Quan's elder brother). Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Huang_Gai# hide *1 Early life *2 Early career and service under Sun Jian and Sun Ce *3 Service under Sun Quan **3.1 Maintaining peace and stability within Wu **3.2 Battle of Red Cliffs **3.3 Later career and death *4 Descendants *5 Appraisal *6 In fiction *7 Modern references *8 See also *9 References Early life[edit source | editbeta] Huang Gai was a native of Quanling (泉陵), Lingling (零陵) commandery, which is in present-day Lingling District, Yongzhou, Hunan.[2]He was a descendant of Huang Zilian (黃子廉), who served as the Administrator (太守) of Nanyang (南陽) commandery. Huang Gai's grandfather moved from Nanyang to Lingling and had remained there since. Huang Gai was orphaned at a young age and he experienced hardships in his early days. However, he had high ambitions and, despite being poor, he worked hard and read books and studied military arts on his own.[3] Early career and service under Sun Jian and Sun Ce[edit source | editbeta] Huang Gai later became a minor official in the local commandery office before he was nominated as a xiaolian and recruited to serve in the office of one of the Three Ducal Ministers. Around the 180s, when the warlord Sun Jian was raising a militia to help government forces suppress the Yellow Turban Rebellion, Huang Gai responded to the call and became a subordinate of the former. Huang Gai followed Sun Jian in attacking bandits in the region and also participated in the campaign against Dong Zhuo under Sun's banner. Huang Gai was later appointed as a "Major of Separate Command" (別部司馬). After Sun Jian's death in 191, Huang Gai continued to serve under Sun Jian's eldest son Sun Ce and later under Sun Quan (Sun Ce's younger brother). He was involved in Sun Ce'sconquests in the Jiangdong region.[4] Service under Sun Quan[edit source | editbeta] Maintaining peace and stability within Wu[edit source | editbeta] During Sun Quan's time, the territories in Wu were not very peaceful as the Shanyue tribes in the region often raided counties and caused much trouble. Huang Gai was sent to pacify the Shanyue. Once, Huang Gai was assigned to oversee the county of Shicheng (石城; around present-day Shicheng County, Ganzhou, Jiangxi), and he knew that the local officials did not follow the laws and were difficult to control. After entering the county office, he chose two officers to be his assistants and ordered them to manage the office. He also gave instructions for all the officers to abide by rules and regulations and perform their duties well. The two officers were afraid of Huang Gai so they put in full effort in their work. However, as time passed, they realised that Huang Gai did not inspect their work, so they became lax and reverted to their old ways. Huang Gai was actually aware of what had been going on, as he invited all the local officials to attend a banquet later and exposed the two officers' misdeeds in front of everyone. The officers were frightened and started begging for their lives, but Huang Gai had them executed. This incident shocked everyone in the county. Huang Gai was later reassigned as the Chief (長) of Chungu (春穀) and as the Prefect (令) of Xunyang (尋陽). The nine counties under his governorship were peaceful and stable. Huang Gai was subsequently promoted to Commandant (都尉) of Danyang (丹楊). He helped the poor and earned the respect of the Shanyue.[5] Battle of Red Cliffs[edit source | editbeta] Main article: Battle of Red Cliffs In the winter of 208-209, Huang Gai fought in the Battle of Red Cliffs against Cao Cao's forces. He was a subordinate of Zhou Yu, who was the commander-in-chief of Sun Quan's forces in that battle.[6] Huang Gai told Zhou Yu, "The enemy are superior in numbers in comparison with our side. I fear that we cannot last long. However, I observe that Cao Cao's ships are linked to each other. We can destroy them by fire." Huang Gai then prepared about ten mengchong''s and ''doujian''s (鬬艦; a type of warship) and filled them with the ingredients necessary for starting a fire. He then wrote a letter to Cao Cao, pretending that he wanted to surrender and defect to the latter's side. Cao Cao told Huang Gai's messenger, "I only fear that this is a trick. However, if what Huang Gai said is true, I'll reward him handsomely."[7][8] Huang Gai also prepared some ''zouge''s (走舸; a smaller type of boat), which would follow behind the ''mengchong''s and ''doujian''s, and his small fleet sailed towards Cao Cao's base. The wind was blowing strongly from the southeast. When Huang Gai's fleet reached the middle of the river, the ships all raised their sails, and Huang Gai lifted a torch and instructed his men to shout "We surrender!" Cao Cao's troops came out of the camp to look and they said Huang Gai was coming to join them. When Huang Gai was about 20 ''li''away from the enemy base, he ordered his men to set the ships on fire and they boarded the smaller boats behind. As the wind was very strong, the flaming ships sailed towards Cao Cao's warships at fast speed and caused them to catch fire as well. Cao Cao's ships were all burnt down and the flames also spread quickly to his camps on land. Zhou Yu then ordered an attack on Cao Cao's base and scored a major victory. Cao Cao retreated north with his surviving troops after his defeat.[9][10] Huang Gai was hit by a stray arrow during the battle and he fell into the river. He was saved by Sun Quan's men but they were not aware of his identity, so they left him lying on a stretcher. When Han Dang passed by, Huang Gai managed to call out to him. Han Dang recognised Huang Gai's voice so he rushed towards the latter. With tears in his eyes, Han Dang helped Huang Gai remove his clothing so that the wound can be treated, and Huang survived.[11] Later career and death[edit source | editbeta] Huang Gai was promoted to "General of the Household of Martial Edge" (武鋒中郎將). When the tribal people in Wuling commandery (武陵郡; capital at present-day Dingcheng District, Changde, Hunan) started a rebellion, Huang Gai was appointed as Administrator (太守) of the commandery and was sent to quell the uprising. At that time, there were only 500 troops in the commandery and they were heavily outnumbered by the rebels. However, Huang Gai ordered the city gates to be opened, and when about half of the rebel army had entered, he launched an assault on them, killing hundreds of enemies while the surviving ones fled. Huang Gai later succeeded in pacifying the rebellion over the following three months by targeting the rebel chiefs and pardoning the rebels who surrendered. By summer, all the tribal chiefs had submitted to Huang Gai and Wuling commandery was clear.[12] Later, when Huang Gai received news that Yiyang County (益陽縣) in Changsha commandery (長沙郡) was under attack by bandits, he led his forces to fight the bandits and succeeded in restoring peace in the region. Huang Gai was subsequently promoted to Lieutenant-General (偏將軍). He died in office while serving as the Administrator of Wuling.[13] Descendants[edit source | editbeta] In 229, after Sun Quan declared himself 'Emperor' and established the state of Eastern Wu, he granted the title of a "Secondary Marquis" (關內侯) to Huang Gai's son, Huang Bing (黃柄), in recognition of Huang Gai's contributions.[14] Appraisal[edit source | editbeta] Huang Gai was described as having a stern and serious appearance, and was known to be a good disciplinarian. Every time he went into battle, the men under him would compete fiercely to earn the top credit. Huang Gai was also known to be just and decisive when he handled cases in court and he never had any lapses. After his death, he was fondly remembered by the people of Wu,[15] and they even created portraits of him and worshipped him.[16] In fiction[edit source | editbeta] Huang Gai was featured as a character in the historical novel ''Romance of the Three Kingdoms by Luo Guanzhong, which romanticises the historical events before and during theThree Kingdoms period. He appeared in the chapters covering the events leading to the Battle of Red Cliffs. His most significant moment in the novel was a fictional episode in which he proposed a "self-torture ruse" (苦肉計) to win Cao Cao's trust so that Zhou Yu's fire attack plan could be carried out. Huang Gai had a secret conversation with Zhou Yu one night and suggested his plan. The following morning, when Zhou Yu called for an assembly of the officers to discuss their battle plans, Huang Gai pretended to challenge and insult Zhou Yu openly. Zhou Yu pretended to be furious and he ordered Huang Gai to be executed, but with some intervention from Gan Ning and others, he spared Huang's life and had him severely flogged. Huang Gai then wrote a letter to Cao Cao, expressing his willingness to defect over to Cao's side because he was unhappy with Zhou Yu. Cai Zhong andCai He, two spies planted by Cao Cao in Zhou Yu's camp, confirmed Huang Gai's account that he was flogged on Zhou Yu's order because of an argument. Kan Ze later helped to convince Cao Cao that Huang Gai's defection was genuine, even though Cao initially saw through the ruse. Huang Gai then arranged with Cao Cao that on a certain night, he would sail across the river over to Cao's camp. That night, Huang Gai made use of the opportunity to launch the fire attack, sparking off the Battle of Red Cliffs. Category:Characters